Hero's last prophesy
by AshleighMD12
Summary: What happens if the eidolon possessing Percy never left his body. What if Percy had suppressed his powers. Well, what happens is a new prophecy and a different way to kill Gaia. However, it will also lead to one of the poor heroes demis. So join me on this twisted tale and see what awaits you.
1. Percy's true power

Chapter 1

Pipers prov.

Piper mustered all her courage. She looked straight at Jason – straight into the eyes of the thing that controlling him. " _We – we will leave these bodies."_

"You will vow in the River Styx never to return to this ship," Piper continued," and never to possess any member of this crew."

Leo and Percy both hissed in protest.

"You will promise on the River Styx," Piper insisted.

A moment of tension – she could feel their wills fighting against hers. Then only two eidolons spoke in unison: " _We promise on the river Styx"_

"you are dead," Piper said

" _we are dead,"_ they agreed.

"Now, leave."

Only two of the boys slumped forward. Piper and Hazel caught Jason's arms as he slipped out his chair.

Leo wasn't so lucky. He fell towards Frank, who made no attempt to intercept him. Leo hit the floor.

"Ow!" He groaned.

"Are you all right?" Hazel asked.

Leo pulled himself up. He had a piece of spaghetti in the shape of a 3 stuck on his head. "Did it work?"

"It worked," Piper said.

" _Are you sure about that_?" Percy said, with a malice filled smile and golden eyes.

Piper opened her mouth to talk, but before she could utter a word Percy flicked his hand, and she felt her jaw closing itself.

"I will be having none of that now." Percy cackled and raised his hand again and suddenly everyone went stiff.

Looks of shock froze on everyone's face.

"Oh, don't look so surprised, I have possessed the strongest son of Poseidon, did you really forget he that he can control people via blood?" Percy spoke with genuine surprise.

Piper's face contorted to a look of fear and betrayal nearly everyone had the same look on their face as well.

"Oh, I see," Percy chuckled "he never told you." An insane grin spread across his face.

"No matter, right let's get you into a line so I can decide which two of you, lucky people will be sacrifices for Gaia." Percy flicked his hand.

Piper felt her body move towards Percy. She tried to fight for control for her own body but her efforts were futile.

Percy went down the line looking each of them up and down. Once he decided which two he would pick, he stepped back.

"I have chosen my lucky two, they shall be the blond superman for the boys and miss smarty for the girls" As soon as he spoke Jason and Annabeth stepped forward.

Piper wanted to scream and beg Percy not to do this, to beg him to fight the eidolon and re-gain control.

"but first we need to get to land, Leo you know what to do."

Piper had tears in her eyes as soon as they landed. 'This can't be happening' round it's way through her head.

"Right, now all of you will come with me, we may as well have an audience." Percy murmured with excitement.

Soon enough piper and the others where out of Argo II.

Annabeth and Jason walked forward and bent down on all fours. Jason's eyes reflected anger and sadness as he tried to fight for control, Annabeth's were no different.

"I will let you both speak in order for you to say your last goodbye's, and please do remember this is a mercy that I didn't have to give you, so don't waste it." Percy sighed out and with accompanied by an eye roll.

"Piper I'm sorry, please just know that I love you." Jason said in a strained voice.

Tears flowed down piper cheeks like rivers.

"Percy please stop, please, just fight it, please!" Annabeth said through her tears.

Percy chuckled

"Do you really believe that?" He barked out.

He then took the lid of riptide and pointed it towards Annabeth.

"I will kill you first, just because you have managed annoy me more than blondie over there" Percy said with a giggle.

He lifted up riptide above Annabeth's head.


	2. The fight for control

Chapter 2

Piper's prov.

He lifted riptide above Annabeth's head.

Most of us chose to close their eyes at this point, not wishing to see Percy be-head Annabeth.

His arm swung down.

His hand faltered just above her neck. All of them except Annabeth and Jason looked at Percy in bewilderment to why he had stopped. That is when piper looked at his eyes. The normal sea green of his eyes started to seep in through the gold. His smile was now wavering as his left hand pulled his right away from Annabeth's neck.

" _NO! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD! THIS BODY IS SUPPOSED TO BE MINE_!" The eidolon growled.

"You will not harm them. Not while I'm still here" Percy managed to strain out.

Glints of hope-filled piper's eyes. He was fighting. The green of his eyes was bleeding into the middle of the gold.

Percy collapsed to the ground. Steam started to pool out of his body.

" _STOP! YOU KNOW I CAN'T CONTROL ALL OF THEM AND YOU FOR YOU TO KEEP FIGHTING ME! IT IS USING TO MUCH OF POWER WE WILL COMPLETELY EVAPORATE TO NOTHING! YOU GET THAT! IF YOU KEEP FIGHTING ME WE BOTH DIE!"_ The eidolon yelled out in pain.

"I would much rather die than let you win and kill them" Percy strained out whilst tears formed in his eyes.

Percy started to grasp at his throat as though he couldn't breathe. Horror and panic soon filled everyone's eyes as they realized what was happening.

The familiar sea green of Percy's eyes had now almost completely engulfed the gold.

" _no! I was promised by Gaia that your body would be mine! That I could live again!"_ The eidolon gasped out with bitterness dripping from the words

"Sorry not today" Percy gasped out, with a strained version of his troublemaker smirk plastered on his face.

Then the gold was gone. Percy fell face first on the ground.

As soon as Piper regained control of her limbs she rushed over to Percy. Annabeth and Jason were the first to get to him.

"Percy are you ok?" Annabeth as she turned over Percy's body. Blood was trickling down the side of Percy's mouth.

"PERCY! PLEASE SAY SOMETHING!" Annabeth cried out in panic.

It didn't take Piper to realize something that none of the others had picked up on.

"guy's Percy isn't breathing."


	3. the aftermath

Chapter 3: The aftermath

Summary:

the aftermath

Notes:

sorry for the lateness of this chapter, I have been super busy with college. hopefully, the next chapter will be out sooner. Enjoy the chapter

Chapter Text

The Hero's last prophesy

Chapter 3

Annabeth prov.

"guy's Percy isn't breathing."

Annabeth could feel her breath catch in her throat.

'no this could not be happening' Annabeth thought to herself

"Percy please don't leave me" Annabeth muttered under her breath she proceeded to do CPR on Percy.

Gasp. Percy suddenly lurched forward nearly head-butting Annabeth.

"Percy you're ok!" Annabeth exclaimed with joy and relief.

"hehe, sorry about worrying you guys" Percy managed to crock out.

He then went limp in Annabeth's arm. She would have panicked if it wasn't for the fact she could see the rise and fall of his chest as he raggedly breathed in and out. Everyone let out a sigh of relief, Percy was alive and well.

"we should probably get him back on Argo II before the mortals end up thinking we had a satanic ritual." He said looking at the house nearby.

"I'm not entirely sure we didn't," Piper muttered under her breath.

They turned around and started to walk towards the Argo II, Hermes suddenly appeared in a flash of light and looked towards the seven with a serious and worried expression on his face.

"you have all been summoned to Olympus, I am here to take you all their immediately"

Notes:

I just want to thank those of you who have descoverd my work it means alot. I would also be thankful if you could leave a kudos. Untill the next chapter this is goodbye


	4. The Hero's last prophecy

The hero's last prophecy

Chapter 4

With a flash of white light, they were teleported to Olympus. As soon as they arrived they instantly noticed all the Olympians had worried and saddened expressions. They all instantly bowed to Zeus then their parents, then the other gods.

"Do you know why you have been summoned?" Zeus asked.

"no lord Zeus we don't," Annabeth answered as Percy started to stir awake.

Zeus shot a withering glance at Hermes before replying, "there has been a new prophecy about you all."

"What is it, Lord Zeus?" Piper asked

Just as Zeus was about to speak Percy let out a large yawn, "Where are we? What happened? Does anyone have any blue food on them by chance?" He said whilst rubbing his eyes.

Annabeth elbowed him in the chest and said, "look where we are seaweed brain."

He did as she said and looked around the room and a look of shock crossed his face.

Zeus looked at Percy and asked, "do you really not remember what happened?"

Percy shook his head.

Zeus then clicked his fingers and a flat screen tv appeared with our Percy on it. The more Percy watched the paler he got. As soon as it finished Percy looked as white as snow.

"Ok, now to the prophecy, Apollo if you could please read it out," Zeus said

 ** _"Seven half-bloods shall ride on ahead,_**

 ** _Storm, fire, love, death, wisdom, and war will look on behind bars with sorrow in their hearts,_**

 ** _to love, wisdom, and storm the earth shall fall,_**

 ** _an oath to keep with a final breath,_**

 ** _and foes bear arms to the doors of death,_**

 ** _all seven need to beware those who will still remain,_**

 ** _otherwise only death will remain."_**

Everyone had a question on their mind 'what did it mean?'

_Note_

Sorry if you dislike the prophecy, this is the first prophecy i have ever done and had no clue how to do it so i just went to hell with it, so what you see on this is the result of what i came up with :)


	5. Attempting to work out the prophecy

Attempting to work out the prophecy

Chapter 5.

Percy's prov.

"ok so what does this mean then?" Percy asked with a confused expression.

"well we don't exactly know either, but we have an idea who's who and some idea what's going on so would you like me to repeat it with what we got?" Apollo said a little less than confident

"if you would Apollo," they all asked in unison

"Seven half-bloods shall ride on ahead (I'm pretty sure that is self-explanatory),

Percy/Jason, Leo, Piper, Hazel, Annabeth, and Frank will look on behind bars with sorrow in their hearts (don't ask me what that means it took us an hour to work out who you were alone)

To Piper, Annabeth, and Percy/Jason the earth shall fall (I believe this maybe you defeating Gaia, but I'm not entirely just wishful thinking),

An oath to keep with a final breath (one of you is probably going to die, sorry about that),

And foes bear arms to the doors of death (no clue)

all seven need to beware those who will still remain, otherwise, only death will remain. (again, we don't know but we seriously hope that you or we figure it out soon or we will have seven dead demigods instead of one.)" Apollo spoke with slight amusement mixed with sorrow as he looked upon the seven.

"so basically, if this prophecy is a bunch of if you don't figure this out everybody dies, oh how fun and joyous this will be," Leo said in an amused tone

"Yup, pretty much, this will totally be a fun journey" Percy replied but his voice dripped with sarcasm.

"so, if that's it, would you be so kind as to drop us back off at the Argo II?" Percy and Leo asked in a bored tone

"be careful in what you say, boys, if it weren't for the fact, I was feeling merciful and you are needed in saving the world, I would have let you have a taste of my master bolt!" Zeus boomed.

They just rolled their eyes, Annabeth and the others let out a sigh of relief and irritation. There was a flash and suddenly they were on the Argo II

Authors notes:

hey guys, I'm really sorry for another long wait but I have been incredibly busy with college work, hopefully, another chapter will be posted in a week. Also if you go onto my profile you will see i set up a poll for you guys to decide which unfortunate hero will die. I just want to thank those of you who have discovered my work it means a lot. I would also be thankful if you could leave a review, Until the next chapter this is goodbye


	6. Authors notes THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT

Authors notes. THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT

Summary: don't worry I haven't given up on the story

Chapter Text

Hi, guys, I am really, really sorry for the ridiculously long wait. I just want to say that before you read the next chapter, that everything that follows in the series is practically the same except when Gaia rises. I really you enjoy it and that the wait was worth it. again I'm really sorry on the lack of posts.


	7. The final stand of a demi-god

Summary:

good luck.

Chapter Text

chapter 6

 **The final stand of a demi-god**

 **Percys prov.**

'Percy, look out. . .' Piper tried to say. A single drop of blood fell from his chin. It hit the ground between his feet and sizzled like water on a frying pan. The blood of Olympus watered the ancient stones. The Acropolis groaned and shifted as the earth mother woke. The king slowly left the room with the giants following closely behind.

A rather large hand burst from the ground. Percy heard both Piper and Loe scream out from shock. then came out the second hand. Percy jumped back just in time to avoid the hand that was coming towards him due to Gaia trying to lift herself up from the ground.

slowly they saw Gaia's head lift from the ground.

'there is no way we are going to win this' Percy heard Leo whisper under his breath.

but there was, Percy decided to put his half-formed plan into action. He raised his hands.

'hey guys, you know I love you right?' Percy asked as a smile formed on his face

'yes' they replied a little confused

'well then you'll know why I'm going to do this' Percy said as a tear made its way down his face.

Percy felt his powers course through his veins let himself take control of their bodies, he managed to get them all in a circle and then teleported them via. mist travel into a jail cell made specifically for half-bloods at camp half-blood, not a lot of people actually know about it, hell, he only stumbled on it by chance.

'I swear to the river Styx that I will keep you all safe was the last words, Percy said to them as they faded, he saw their looks of horror and heard Annabeth scream his name, but he ignored it as he turned towards Gaia.

Gaia laughed as she saw what Percy had done,

'do you really think that will stop me from killing your precious friends, you imbecilic little demi-god? Once I kill you I will make sure they die'

Percy felt laughter bubble up in his throat at the stupid notion she just made, he tried to hide it but it came out anyway.

'Have you gone insane? Why are you laughing?' both confusion and anger laced her voice.

'you won't be doing anything because neither of us will be getting out of here alive' Percy said with a smirk.

He then ran forward 'say goodnight Gaia'

Percy reached out and touched the base of Gaia's leg and moved his hands up and willed her blood to move up and out of her mouth. He felt his power flow through his veins, but this time it felt slightly more painful. Percy knew that the amount of he will have to use will kill Gaia will result in his internal organs to get destroyed.

A sudden pain slowly made its way into his head, this was the warning sign that he was using far too much power, Percy expected this would happen he had just hoped it wouldn't be so soon. Percy looked up to Gaia, she was smiling now as the golden blood flowed out of her mouth, she knew that he was dying, she also now came to the conclusion that his body would give way before he could kill her.

Percy shut his eyes tightly in hopes to block at least some of the pain. It didn't work. He felt a sudden pain in his stomach as though he had been kicked there multiple times. He let out a small cough, warmth and a copper taste found it's self in his mouth, it slowly made it's way past his slightly parted lips, down his face and dripped to the cold floor. It suddenly hit him, he's coughing blood.

'As long as I don't start to evaporate before I can take care of her blood It will be all ok.' Percy whispered to himself.

Percy felt another wave of pain go through his stomach as he fell to his knee, more blood bubbled it's way up to his throat.

'Give it up Percy, the more you do this the closer you are to deaths cold grasp. If you stop I will let you and your friends live, come on just give up, there is no way you can live long enough to kill me' Gaia Spock in such a kind caring voice Percy nearly did give in.

'In your dreams' Percy managed to sit out.

Tears formed in his eyes as the pain was becoming unbearable.

'Not long left, she only has 3 pints of blood left.'

Percy just wanted to stop, he just wanted to let go, hell he would rather go with thanatos than stay here in pain. The only thing keeping him going at this point was the thought of saving his wise girl.

Percy didn't realize that he had won until he herd the loud thud of Gaia's body hit the stone floor. The only thing left to deal with now was her blood. He couldn't just drop it because Gaia would just reform it back up. He definitely couldn't evaporate it because he would be dead before it was all gone. That leaves only one option left, he shakily closes his eyes allowing himself to prepare for what was going to happen next.

He sharply swallowed than opened his mouth, he flicked his hand down. Gaia's blood flowed into his mouth, into his stomach, into his bloodstream, into his muscles. He let out a gargled cry from the shock of the pain. Percy decided to distract himself from the pain by concentrating on the taste and feel of the blood. It felt both like fire and ice, it tasted both sweet and bitter, like life and death.

Percy realized that that was a stupid thing to focus on and turned his thoughts to his wise girl once again. He thought of how they first met and how she told him "you drool in your sleep." He thought about their first underwater kiss. Eventually, he focused on thinking abought her beautiful smile, her wonderful long blond hair, and her cool calculating but also loving stormy gray eyes.

He smiles to himself at least this as a bright light engulfed him.

Notes:

I just want to thank those of you who have descoverd my work it means alot. I would also be thankful if you could leave a kudos. Untill the next chapter this is goodbye


	8. completing the prophecy

Summary

This is going to show things from Annabeth prov. It will also further the story and obviously complete the prophecy. :D

Notes:

(See the end of the chapter for notes.)

Chapter Text

 **Chapter 7**

 **completing the prophecy.**

 **Annabeth's prov.**

'Hey guys, you know I love you right?' Percy asked.

Annabeth saw a small smile form on Percy's lips. She gave a small look of confusion before replying 'yes' with the others.

'Well then you know why I'm going to do this' Percy replied and Annabeth noticed a tear make it's way down his face and knew whatever he was about to do wasn't going to be good.

Annabeth felt her body become stiff, then she felt her legs move on their own accord, she looked to the others and realized they were in the same predicament as her. As if on instinct Annabeth turned to the direction Percy is in and saw that he was the one controlling them.

As soon as they were all together in a circle Annabeth knew what he was going to do. He was going to mist travel them out of there. Her suspicions were proven correct as soon as she felt the slight tingle of water travel up her foot.

'I swear to the river Styx I will keep you safe' Percy whispered under his breath.

Horror soon took over the other's features as soon as he said it. Annabeth felt a scream tear it's way out her throat. She screamed his name over and over and over again.

Percy faced away from them. The last thing Annabeth saw before being enveloped in the mist was Gaia fully out the ground.

Everything went black for 10 seconds. Then the mist slowly unraveled its self from the six demi-gods. They were in a jail cell. Annabeth instantly launched herself at the bars. Trying to find a loose bar. Trying to break out. Trying to get back to her seaweed brain.

Annabeth didn't even realize she was screaming until her vocal cords cut out. She didn't realize she had broken her hand until she stopped banging against the bars. Annabeth didn't even realize that Jason was holding her back from the bars until she was thrown to the ground.

'Annabeth stop!' Jason yelled out in a panic.

'I can't I need to get back. I Need To Get Back To Him!' Annabeth yelled back as well as she could.

Annabeth got back up only for Jason to block her path back to the jail cell bars.

'Annabeth trying to mangle your hands in an attempt to break the bars isn't helping anyone and it definitely isn't helping Percy right now, so calm down and we will think of a way out of here ok?' Jason said with a shaky voice as he himself was trying to hold the tears back himself.

'I can't. I can't. I can't. The fates have done it again! They just take him and take him from me over and over again! It's not fair!' Annabeth cried out.

Slowly Annabeth sank down to her knees as pent up rage and fear for her seaweed brain finally came out in one long sob. Tears slowly found their way down her cheeks.

Piper came and knelt beside her and pulled her into a hug.

'we will get him back don't worry Anne.' Piper mumbled under her breath

'ok,' Annabeth replied quietly.

'let's think of a plan'

Ten minutes of plan discussing and lightning bolt throwing later

* * *

'It's no use it's demi-god resistant' Leo sighed out in desperation.

'why don't we try calling out for help?' Hazle asked

'well I guess we can give it a go, not like we're going to lose anything from it.' Jason replied

Twenty minutes of calling out for help later

* * *

Annabeth was about to give up just like the others when she heard footsteps echoing against the walls but it suddenly stopped just outside the door.

'Hey however's out there, We don't care if your an ax murderer or a giant on steroids, for the love of Hades could you please come in and help us.' Leo asked.

Then Nico emerged out the doorway to the right of the jail cell.

'What in the name of Hades are you guys doing here? Wait wheres Percy?' Nico asked a little confused as he scanned the jail cell.

Annabeth and the others all looked at each other 'ok, so who's the unfortunate soul that will be explaining this one?' Leo asked

They all looked at him expectantly 'oh for gods sake, fine.' After Leo explained the whole situation Nico looked paler than what was thought possible.

'Right, guys, in order to get us to the self-sacrificing idiot I need to know, are you ok with me shadow traveling us straight to him?' Nico asked without really expecting a response.

'Yes, let's go get our seaweed brain back!' Annabeth yelled out with optimism and determination.

The room dissolved into nothing.

Annabeth felt herself hit solid ground and then looked around.

There were two things that instantly became apparent to her. One Gaia was dead and crumbling into nothingness on the ground. Two Percy was standing in front of them and had been engulfed by a golden light.

'Percy!' Annabeth felt herself scream out as she bounded towards him.

Annabeth noticed the closer she got to Percy the more the golden light faded away. As soon as Annabeth made it to Percy the golden light was gone, she grabbed Percy and hugged him tightly.

'Hey, wise girl' Percy croaked out.

'Don't you dare wise girl me, you could have died Percy, how dare you protect us like that, you scared me to death Percy, gods I'm just so, so, so glad you're ok.' An array of emotions flowed through both her face and her voice.

Percy let out a cough. Annabeth felt something wet and warm go onto her shoulder. Dread filled her entire body as she slowly pushed Percy back to inspect him. She looked at Percy's face and saw a trail of gold and red glide down, he was coughing blood. She slowly looked towards his eyes. His left eye was the beautiful sea green she had become accustomed to, his right was a bright gold which had a trail of red and gold blood trail down almost like he was crying tears of blood.

'Percy what did you do?!' Annabeth yelled out in a panic.

'Don't worry about it wise girl' Percy sighed and smiled at her, he then proceeded to tell her what had happened.

Annabeth felt like collapsing, there was no telling how long her seaweed brain would live especially in the state he is in now.

'Your such an idiot' Annabeth sighed out as tears glided down her cheeks.

'That's why you call me seaweed brain, wise girl' Percy replied with a half-formed smirk.

'Who has the ambrosia square? We need it right now!' Annabeth demanded.

Frank pulled the ambrosia out of his pocket and threw it towards Annabeth, who just about managed to catch it.

'Eat it.'

'Annabeth I'm not sure...'

'Eat it.'

Percy took a bite out of it and swallowed. They all waited for Percy to start healing. Percy then threw up. His body wasn't excepting the ambrosia.

'no!no!no!no!' was the only thought that went through Annabeth's head. she shook her head in denial no this couldn't happen, no the fates would never be this cruel.

'I guess my injuries are just too severe for the ambrosia to heal.'

'No that's not fair, you can't, they can't, no just no' Annabeth said in disbelief.

Percy looked behind Annabeth, a look of anger had washed over his features.

'Percy, what's wrong?' Annabeth asked in confusion.

'I'm sorry wise girl, I have to go take care of something' Percy replied as mist started to surround his body, then in a blink of an eye Percy was gone, and in his place was a confused and shocked looking, Jason and Piper.

Annabeth turned around quickly and regretted it instantly. The sound of metal piercing flesh and bone echoed through the walls. A cough followed after. The giant king porphyrin stood tall and proud with a smirk on his lips. He had a sword in his hands. The sword was covered in blood. The person it stabbed was Percy.

Annabeth howled out his name and ran towards them, she stopped when she saw lift his hand in a stop motion. Slowly Porphyrin removed the blade from Percy's chest. As fast as lightning Percy grabbed Porphyroin's arm and smirked.

'Say Goodnight' Porphyrin crumbled down to the ground dead.

Percy had completely evaporated his blood.

'That's not possible how did he do that? He has no god by his side.' Asked a monster near Percy.

'when did they get there?' Annabeth asked herself as she hadn't seen them enter the room.

'Well you see I have Gaia's blood flowing through my veins, which has basically given me the ultimate free power boast I needed to kick all your asses back down to Tartus!' Percy answered with a poor attempt at his usual smirk.

'GET HIM!' someone yelled out of the crowd of monsters.

Percy lifted his hands then formed a fist and one by one the monsters all crumbled to dust.

Percy then slowly turned towards us and smiled, he then collapsed to the ground.

The prophecy had been completed.

Notes:

Hi guys wow that was a roller coaster of a chapter, But don't worry it isn't quite finished just yet. :)

Notes:

I just want to thank those of you who have descoverd my work it means alot


	9. The Gods may have been too late

Chapter 9: The gods may have been too late

Summary:

This is the aftermaths of what Percy did. This will also show you whether there is any chance of him surviving.

Notes:

(See the end of the chapter for notes.)

Chapter Text

 **The gods may have been too late.**

 **Percy's prov.**

'Percy!' Annabeth screamed as she ran towards him, as soon as she reached him she fell to her knees.

Percy winced as Annabeth gingerly inspected his wound. Percy heard Annabeth let out a choked gargle escape her lips. He felt her tears fall onto his blood-soaked face.

As well as he could manage Percy says Horsley ' Heh, don't worry about it wise girl it's just a flesh wound, nothing too bad.'

Percy heard the pattering of the other six as they quickly made their way to kneel down next to Percy. As he looked at each of their faces he saw all of them had a look of horror on them.

'Hey, guys' Percy said light-heartedly.

'Percy you idiot.' Nico and Jason said in unison. Jason quickly inspected Percy's wound and looked towards Hazle.

'Physician's cure we need it, pass it to me Hazle' Jason insisted.

'I can't I don't have it' Hazle cried out in desperation.

'Then who does!?' Jason yelled out.

Leo quickly took it out and handed it to Jason. They all gave him a look but he only replied with 'later.'

'Percy I'm going to need you to drink this. Ok?' Jason asked.

'Ok' came Percy's weak reply.

Jason slowly lifted Percy into a sitting position. Pery clenched his teeth in pain. He slowly gulped down the liquid. At first, he didn't feel anything. He then felt a sudden surge from Gaia's blood. He knew what had happened. The cure has bonded with Gaia's blood making it more powerful and so much stronger. He felt Gaia's blood try to leave his body and go to the dust pile that was once her body. Percy quickly increased the amount of power he was using to force the blood to stay in his body to stay in, but it was starting to tear his organs apart. One look at Annabeth told him that she knew what was happening. She quickly explained this to the others. The amount of pressure Percy's body was going through by keeping the blood down was coursing his own to flow out of his own blood to flow out of his body faster. Nico noticed this.

'Percy I'm only going to ask you this once, and if I don't like your answer I will slap you. Why is only your blood coming out?' Nico asked in an uneven voice.

Percy felt his lips curl into a slight smirk and replied 'I was hoping no one would notice, oh well. The reason is that I'm still overusing my power to stop Gaia's blood from flowing out of my body. Wait! Don't slap me yet. If any of Gaia's blood falls onto the ground it will quickly make it's way over to Gaia's dust pile over there, and the more blood that makes it over there the more she will start to reform, and guys she will be undefeatable because of the physician's cure, so no matter how many gods or demi-gods fight her they won't be able to get her to sleep let alone kill her.'

Annabeth let out a grunt of pure fury, and everyone's faces morphed into that of grief.

'Percy won't that kill you?' Annabeth asked quietly

'I don't know wise girl.' Percy muttered

'WHY, WHY CAN'T THE BLOODY FATES JUST LEAVE ME AND PERCY ALONE, ONE THING AFTER ANOTHER, CAN'T WE JUST BE BLOODY HAPPY, JUST FOR ONCE!' Annabeth yelled.

No one even bothered answering. Percy then moved to look towards Leo.

'Leo, you want to be with Calypso, don't you? Percy asked.

'yes' Leo answered weakly.

'I can mist travel her hear if you want? before you ask how I'm pretty sure that with Gaia's blood and power in my veins I could probably mist travel the entire mortal and monster population into this room.'

Leo quickly nodded his head. The others looked at him with degust until Percy explained that this might help weaken the power in Gaia's blood, meaning he could lessen his power usage in trying to stop it from flowing out.

Percy felt the mist travel from his hand to find Calypso, as soon as he felt her presence in the mist he gasped out 'got ya.' He then squeezed his hand into a fist and pulled. A circle of water and mist formed in the middle of the floor and slowly Calypso's body started to be reformed. It dissipated as quickly as the mist and water came.

'What were am...' Calypso began to ask but was quickly interrupted by Leo hugging her.

'Hey sunshine, we promised we would get you off of that island.'

'Leo but how, how did you do it?'

'I didn't Percy did' Leo replied weakly.

Calypso instantly scanned the room looking for Percy in order to thank him. That's when their eyes met and she felt like collapsing.

'P-P-Percy?' Calypso managed to ask.

'Hey Calypso, sorry it took us so long to fulfill our promise, but at least your free now.' Percy offered weakly.

'What happened?' Calypso asked with tears no in her eyes. Leo and pipper quickly explained.

Percy let out a cry of agony. Gaia's blood was now significantly weakened, that should have made this a success, but now it is looking for a new power source and Percy's blood was perfect for its needs, so now it is starting to fuse together.

'Percy, what's wrong?' both Annabeth and Frank asked.

'The blood is mixing, need to evaporate both now!' Percy exclaimed through gritted teeth.

'No, Percy you can't, you will die if you do.' Annabeth pleaded.

'It's the only way to keep you all safe' Percy stated calmly as steam started to pool out of his body.

'Percy for the love of gods, please stop.' Frank exclaimed with tears in his eyes.

'No can do' Percy gasped out.

The clouds parted. Now instead of a blue sky, they saw black space spangled with stars. The palaces of mount Olympians gleaming in silver and gold in the background. And an army of gods charged down from on high. Too bad they were too late.

As soon as they landed they looked confused.

'Were is Gaia and her army?' Zuse asked.

'Over there' Leo said whilst pointing at the dust pile.

'What that's impossible, how did you manage this?' Posiden asked as he made his way to stand next to Zuse.

'We didn't Percy did.' Annabeth stated.

'Well, we need to congratulate him, where is Percy?' Posiden asked with a proud smile.

Annabeth, Leo, and piper all looked at each other weirdly then at Percy.

'Well Annabeth, where is my son?' Posiden asked once again, his smile starts to falter.

'Ok but you're going to have to brace yourselves.' Jason replied with a grim face.

They all then parted to reveal Percy.

'Percy!' Posiden yelled as he ran towards him. As soon as he reached him he fell to his knees and placed Percy's head onto his lap.

'What happened!?' Posiden asked.

Zeus quickly asked Iris to show them what happened.

'Percy, what have you done?' Posiden asked in tears.

'Was, only way, to save you all.' Percy replied through gritted teeth.

'Dad, not gonna make it, please, evaporate blood, before too late.' Percy gasped out.

'No I can't' Posiden replied with barely a whisper.

'Dad please' Percy yelled out in desperation before going into a coughing fit.

'No there has to be another way, you can't, I can't, this will kill you, Percy, I can't lose you, Sally your mother can't lose you, please Percy.' Posiden pleaded.

'Brother I'm sorry there won't be another way, I mean even if we did manage to weaken Gaia's blood almost to the point it was powerless, Percy will still die from blood loss.' Zeus spoke gravely.

Posiden instantly got enraged and turned to Zeus to give him a piece of his mind, but stopped when he saw Zeus, sad, empethetic and almost remorseful facile expression.

'He can't die, Zeus, there has to be something, please.' Posiden begged.

'Well, there is a slim chance that we could make him a god, meaning Gaia's blood will bond with his and with the body of a God he could easily manage the power the blood contains. However, if his body is too weak, and he hasn't gotten rid of enough if the power in the blood it won't work and will, corse Percy more pain in the long run, and brother, you will have to evaporate Percy's blood.' zeus explained.

'Can we please try brother?' Posiden asked.

'Yes, all in favor of giving Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon the gift of Godhood rais your hand.' Zeus boomed.

Every God raised their hand up.

Zeus then looked to the other eight excluding Percy.

'He won't want to become a God without you, so, do you all except Godhood?' Zeus asked.

They all nodded.

'Wait, before you do anything, if this doesn't work, under my bed, letters all of you, please, read them.' Percy choked out.

'We will, but we don't need to worry about it because you will survive.' Posiden and Annabeth replied.

Every one of the twelve Olympian's glowed and each produced Nine orbs, each of the orbs went into the Nine Demi-Gods present. Percy then passed out.

Notes:

I just wanted to let you know there is going to be two different endings ones the good ending where Percy lives the other is the bad ending where Percy dies.


	10. Bad ending

Chapter 10: The bad ending.

Summary:

Percy dies.

Notes:

(See the end of the chapter for notes.)

Chapter Text

 **Bad ending.**

 **Posidens prov.**

Every one of the twelve Olympians glowed and each produced nine orbs, each of the orbs went into the nine demi-gods present. Percy then passed out.

Posiden looked around, every one of the nine he looked at was glowing, he then looked down to Percy and realized he wasn't. Dread started to pool in the pits of his stomach and hoped that didn't mean what he thought this meant.

The glow soon dissipated everyone turned to Percy expecting his wounds to heal. They didn't. For his blood to stop pooling. It didn't. For him to wake up and tell them he was ok. But his body remained limp and unmoving. His skin now a sickly pale. His eyes that were that vibrant sea green, now a dark murky emerald green. There was no doubt Percy Jackson was dead.

'i'm sorry brother, it didn't work' Zuse mumbled as he placed his hand onto his brother's shoulder.

Posiden let out a gut-wrenching cry of anguish knowing that he would never see his son's smile, never see his eyes sparkle with life, never hear his voice, never hear his son's sarcastic remarks, never hear him say 'I love you dad' ever again.

Posieden reached his hands out and held Percy's body into a hug as he slowly evaporated every drop of blood in his son's body. tears flowed down his face blurring his vision.

He heard Annabeth screams of anguish and despair cursing the fates for doing this to her. He Heard Pippers, franks, Hazles and Nico's sobs of sorrow. He slowly placed Percy's body onto the floor whilst saying 'you are and always will be my favorite son Percy.'

'I'm sorry to have to cut this short but we need to get the rest of the demi-gods back to camp-half blood as there is a major war they need to prevent' Zuse says quietly

'How are we going to get there in time' Leo asked Horsley.

'I will teleport you all their,oh, and you will need this' Poseiden mumbled as he passed them a microphone. Annabeth took it and nodded. He let his mist take them to their destination.

 **Annabeth's prov.**

We were instantly teleported to the middle of the battleground. Luckily nobody had started fighting. The Greeks and the Romans looked at the eight confused.

Annabeth takes the microphone to her lips and says 'stop, we don't need this war Giae is dead and the god's minds have been restored, so just stand down.'

Neither party does.

'we won't give up until Percy Jackson is dead.' The Ocuvant yelled. The Romans and the Greeks just glared at him.

Annabeth let out a bitter chuckle. 'I guess this is your lucky day then because Percy Jackson the love of my life is dead. He died defeating Giae.'

The Greeks took one look at Annabeth's face and knew that she was telling the truth. They dropped their shields and weapons and fell to their knees as a sign that they surrender as what's the point of fighting when there leader and friend has been cruelly taken from them. Some sobbed and others just looked on ahead with no emotion on their faces.

After seeing this many of the Romans followed suit as Percy Jackson has also been a friend and leader to them.

The Ocuvant, however, wasn't convinced and yelled 'lies, I see no dead body, no proof I won't back down until I know for a fact he is dead!'

Many of the Gods flashed in as they had, had enough of this.

'Percy Jackson my son. Is dead and if you want proof then hear watch this.' Posiden hissed

A TV flashed in, out of nowhere and showed everyone the events of what had happened.

'well, he deserved it as he was a good for nothing lier.' The ocuvant gloated with glee. Posiden glared at him and blasted him to bits.

'Now if you don't mind I have to go and tell Sally that our son is dead' Posiden said and flashed out as well as most of the God's.

Annabeth walked towards the Posiden Cabin and looked around and looked under Percy's bed there were a few letters. She picked out the one addressed to her. she looked a black velvet box which had the words to Annabeth. Annabeth quickly opened it to reveal a gold and silver ring with a sea green gem on top. In the middle was engraved an owl and 'wise girl'. Annabeth let out a silent whimper of pain as she fell to her knees. She slipped on the ring and read the note.

To Annabeth,

If your reading this I'm either dead or dying. I want to tell you that I am so happy I got to spend my life with you, I do wish it could have been longer. I also presume you have found the ring, my biggest regret will now be that I never got to propose to you in time. Please know I will always love you and I'm sorry I left you. Please keep living for me at least another twenty years. I will be waiting for you in esylum.

With love your seaweed brain.

Annabeth screamed, she knew that now she was never see her seaweed brain ever again.

 **Six years later.**

 **Third person.**

Will and Nico were now married and had a child, Nico still feels pain when thinking about Percy but it has lessened over the years. Nico ended up being the God of lost souls, so he can visit Percy when he has to help a soul make it's way to the underworld.

Pipper and Jason were also married with a son on the way, they planned on calling him Percy in respect for there dead friend. Pipper became the minor Goddess of charmspeak and Jason became the minor God of lightning.

Hazle and Frank were now engaged, they had no children or Pets, they always try to visit Annabeth on the anniversary of Percy's death to make sure she is ok. Hazle became the Goddess of cursed Gems and Treasure, Frank became the God of underestimating opponents.

Calypso and Leo were traveling the world and opening up shops and garages where ever they went, they named their most famous shop Percy's favorites. Leo became the minor God of engendering and fire, Calypso became the Goddess of abandoned islands.

Sally and Posiden always met up on the date of Percy's death and would morn together and would talk about all the memories they had with him.

Annabeth always spends her days alone. She just looks into the distance as her mind is forever broken as the stress of losing Percy broke it for good. She had become the Goddess of heartbreak and minor Goddess of Madness.

Notes:

I apologize for the stupidly long wait, but I had lost inspiration for writing the ending of the story. I hope you enjoyed it. Goodbye for now.


	11. Good ending

The hero's last prophecy Ashleighmd12

Chapter Management Edit Chapter

Chapter 11: The good ending.

Summary:

Percy lives.

Notes:

(See the end of the chapter for notes.)

Chapter Text

 **Good ending.**

 **Posidens prov.**

Every one of the twelve Olympians glowed and each produced nine orbs, each of the orbs went into the nine demi-gods present. Percy then passed out.

Posiden looked around, every one of the nine he looked at was glowing, he then looked down to Percy and realized he wasn't. Dread started to pool in the pits of his stomach and hoped that didn't mean what he thought this meant.

The glow soon dissipated everyone turned to Percy. They saw his blood start to flow back into his body as it turned a mesmerizing gold. His wounds started to close up. His skin returned to its normal colour. The murky look in his eyes was gone. His body started to twitch and tense. Percy Jackson was alive.

'It worked' Zuse gasped out in surprise and happiness.

Posiden let out a cry of joy as he saw his son start to sit up and quickly picked him up and hugged him up and hugged him.

'It's ok now, I'm ok' Percy whispered to him.

As soon as he let Percy go Annabeth and others crowded him and pulled him into a hug.

Posiden then tolled Percy 'you are and always will be my favorite son.' Percy blushed at this.

'I'm sorry to have to cut this short but we need to get the rest of the demi-gods back to camp-half blood as there is a major war they need to prevent' Zuse says quietly

'How are we going to get there in time' Leo asked.

'I will teleport you all their, oh, and you will need this' Poseiden said as he passed them a microphone. Percy took it and nodded. He let his mist take them to their destination.

 **Annabeth's prov.**

We were instantly teleported to the middle of the battleground. Luckily nobody had started fighting. The Greeks and the Romans looked at the eight confused.

Percy takes the microphone to his lips and says 'ok ever one calm the Hadies down! stop, we don't need this war Giae is dead and the god's minds have been restored, so there is no real reason to fight.'

Neither party does.

'we won't give up until you prove to us she is, in fact, dead and we won't until you Percy Jackson are dead.' The Ocuvant yelled. The Romans and the Greeks just glared at him.

Annabeth had to resist an eye roll.

'Ok, so how many of you actually want me dead?' Percy asked only the ocuvant raised his hand.

Many of the Gods flashed in as they had, had enough of this.

'if you want proof then hear watch this.' Posiden hissed.

A TV flashed in, out of nowhere and showed everyone the events of what had happened.

The Greeks and Romans soon dropped their weapons and shields and applauded the nine for what they have done.

The ocuvant glared and said 'Well you still live Jackson, so I will take your head for the lie you told us!'

Someone from the Roman side just stabbed him.

'Now I guess it's time to party.' Posiden yelled with excitement.

Percy tapped Annabeth's shoulder. 'wise girl, can you come with me to my cabin for a sec?' Percy asked Annabeth just nodded and slipped her hand into his and they both walked to the cabin.

As soon as they got inside Percy went under his bed and took out a black velvet box.

'Wise girl, I love you more than life itself, I would lose my mind if I ever got separated from you. You are an amazing woman and I'm so lucky to be able to call myself your boyfriend. Annabeth I want to spend the rest of eternity with you. Annabeth can you do me the honor of becoming my amazing wife?' Percy said whilst opening the box revealing a gold and silver ring with a sea green gem on top. In the middle was engraved an owl and 'wise girl'.

'Yes! Thousand times yes!' Annabeth yelled as she kissed him.

 **Six years later.**

 **Third person.**

Will and Nico were now married and had a child, that they called Bianca. Will and Nico always hung out with Percy and Annabeth whenever they were both free. Nico ended up being the God of lost souls and Will had later become the Minor God of Healing.

Pipper and Jason were also married with a son on the way, they planned on calling him Percy in respect for their friend who said them. They both hang out with Annabeth and Percy all the time and occasionally go on double dates. Pipper became the minor Goddess of charmspeak and Jason became the minor God of lightning.

Hazle and Frank were now engaged, they had no children or Pets, they always try to visit Annabeth Percy, Jason, and Pipper whenever they could. Hazle became the Goddess of cursed Gems and Treasure, Frank became the God of underestimating opponents.

Calypso and Leo were traveling the world and opening up shops and garages where ever they went, They would spend three days of each month with all of their friends with no exceptions. Leo became the minor God of engendering and fire, Calypso became the Goddess of islands.

Sally and Posiden always tried to get Annabeth and Percy to visit their part of the family, Posiden wanted it so he can finally get on good terms with Triton and his wife. Sally, so she could tease him and hang out with his baby sister.

Annabeth and Percy were now happily married with a child called Luke and always spend their days hanging out with friends and looking after both calp-half blood and camp Jupiter. Annabeth had become the Goddess of creativity and creating your own path in love. Percy became the God of shock waves, loyalty, and Demi-gods. He was also made camp counselor of both camps

Notes:

And that is it, my friends, I hope you enjoyed the story. Until next time goodbye.

Notes:

I just want to thank those of you who have discovered my work it means a lot.


End file.
